Chelsea DeBoer
| Relationships=Adam Lind (ex-boyfriend) Cole DeBoer (husband) | Status=Alive | Family Members= Aubree Lind-DeBoer (daughter with Adam) Watson DeBoer (son with Cole) Layne DeBoer (daughter with Cole) Randy Houska (father) Mary Kneip (mother) Melissa Houska (sister) Angie Houska (sister) Emily Houska (sister) |Name = Chelsea Anne Houska }} Chelsea Anne DeBoer (née Houska) is a regular cast member of Teen Mom 2. 16 & Pregnant Chelsea Anne Houska was a High school senior from Vermillion, South Dakota. She was a popular softball player who dropped out of school when she became pregnant by her then boyfriend, Adam. Chelsea experienced a difficult pregnancy. The first day of her senior year, she went into labor five weeks early. She gave birth to a daughter, Aubree Skye Lind. Bsnsn Chelsea benefits from having a strong support network within her family, particularly her father, Randy. After Aubree's birth, Chelsea starts online school to finish her degree. After earning her GED and enrolling in beauty school, Chelsea got a part-time job in a salon and later went on to cosmotology school to become a Beautician. Chelsea had a tumultuous relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Adam; who's also Aubree's father. His seemingly fleeting interest in their daughter, Aubree's life is a constant source of stress and worry to Chelsea as she wrestles with her feelings for him and the need to provide Aubree with a stable family life. Chelsea eventually makes the decision to break things off with Adam for good. Chelsea began dating Cole DeBoer in 2014. He moved into her South Dakota home as seen in season six of the show. The two married on October 1st 2016. On January 25 2017 their son Watson Cole DeBoer was born.! Season 1 * Ep 1 'Nothing Stays the Same' '-- Chelsea moves out of her dad's house with her daughter, Aubree, and tries to get back on track to graduate high school. * Ep 2 ''So Much to Lose' '-- Chelsea starts hanging out with her ex-boyfriend and father of her daughter, Adam; much to her friend's dismay. * Ep 3 ''Change of Heart' '-- Chelsea tells Megan she's giving Adam another chance. * Ep 4 ''Moving In Moving On' '-- Chelsea tells Megan that she's letting Adam move in so Aubree can have a normal family. * Ep 5 ''Too Much Too Fast' '-- Chelsea tires to keep the fact Adam has moved in from her dad. * Ep 7 ''Switching Gears' '-- Chelsea tries to shift her focus on her school. * Ep 8 ''Pushing the Limit' '-- Chelsea's dad puts pressure on Adam to find a job. * Ep 9 ''Slippery Slope' '-- Chelsea and Adam's relationship goes downhill. * Ep 10 ''Two Srps Forward' -- 'Chelsea and her friends celebrate her breakup with Adam by going to a Lady Gaga concert. * Ep 11 ''One Step Back' '-- Chelsea tries to study for her GED but is distracted by a new guy. * Ep 12 ''Judgement Day' '-- Chelsea prepares for Aubree's first birthday whilst her dad continues to try and keep Adam out of the picture for good. * Ep 13 ''Reunion' '''-- The teen moms look back their year with Dr. Drew. Season 2 *Ep 1 - '''Best Laid Plans - '''Chelsea struggles with giving Adam a second chance. *Ep 2 - '''Curveball - '''Chelsea gives Adam another chance but re-tears her ACL. *Ep 3 - '''Intensive Care - '''Chelsea relies on Adam to care for Aubree after she's rushed in hospital for surgery. *Ep 4 - '''No Looking Back - '''Chelsea fends for herself after surgery. *Ep 5 - '''Home for Christmas - '''Chelsea and Adam make up but her dad, Randy bans him from joining their Christmas celebrations. *Ep 6 - '''Lean On Me - '''Chelsea finds out her friend is pregnant. *Ep 7 - '''Breaking Point - '''Chelsea is disappointed when Adam slips back into his old ways. *Ep 8 - '''Making Moves - '''Chelsea and Adam's relationship goes downhill. *Ep 9 - '''The Beginning of the End - '''Chelsea struggles to get over Adam dumping her. *Ep 10 - '''Love Comes and Goes - '''Chelsea has a hard time getting over Adam. *Ep 11 - '''Falling - '''Chelsea focuses on her GED. *Ep 12 - '''Love Will Tear Us Apart - '''Chelsea takes her GED test. Season 3 *Ep 1 - '''Walk the Line - '''Chelsea is hanging out with Adam again. *Ep 2 - '''Keeping Hope Alive - '''Adam and Chelsea take a step forward. *Ep 3 - '''Things Come to An End - '''Chelsea's dad, Randy finds out Adam is living with her. *Ep 4 - '''Life Goes On - '''Chelsea is invited to a concert to take her mind off Adam. *Ep 5 - '''Second Chances - '''Chelsea and Adam officially call it quits. *Ep 6 - '''A Leap of Faith - '''Chelsea's friend convinces her to try therapy. *Ep 7 - '''Building Blocks - '''Chelsea visits a beauty school she wants to enroll in. *Ep 8 - '''Caught in the Middle - '''Chelsea re-focuses on school. *Ep 9 - '''A New Direction - '''Chelsea's dog goes missing. *Ep 10 - '''Half Empty Half Full - '''Chelsea convinces Randy to help her move into her new house. *Ep 11 - '''Breakdown - '''Chelsea breaks down on Adam's birthday *Ep 12 - '''A Means to An End - '''Chelsea gets ready for beauty school. Season 4 * Ep 1 'Under Pressure'' -- Chelsea thinks she may be pregnant again. * Ep 2 ''Love Hurts'' -- Chelsea attends her first day at cosmetology school. * Ep 4' 'Faded Love'' -- Chelsea reveals her pregnancy scare to her mother. * Ep 5 ''So Hard to Say Goodbye'' -- Chelsea is frustrated about having to move. * Ep 6' 'Fall to Pieces' '-- Chelsea receives the news about Adam's new girlfriend. * Ep 7 ''For Better or for Worse'' -- Adam attempts to make Chelsea jealous. * Ep 8 ''Don't be so Cruel'' -- Chelsea talks to her lawyer about Adam's bogus legal letter. * Ep 9 ''Sweet Dreams'' -- Chelsea chooses to take a break from school. * Ep 10' 'For Love and Money' '-- Chelsea goes out for a night on the town to celebrate her 21st birthday. * Ep 11' 'Hard Knocks' '-- Chelsea celebrates Aubree's 3rd birthday. * Ep 12 ''End of the Road'' -- Chelsea returns to beauty school. Season 5 * Ep 1 ''Revelations'' -- Chelsea receives news that Adam is the father of another child. * Ep 2' 'Love Will Never Do Without You' '-- Chelsea endures her first day back at school. * Ep 4' 'Working Overtime'' -- Chelsea allows Adam to pick Aubree up from pre-school. * Ep 6 ''False Positives'' -- Chelsea throws a birthday party for Aubree. * Ep 7' 'These Are The Days' '-- Chelsea allows Aubree to meet Adam's new baby. * Ep 8 ''Breakdown'' -- Adam has a visitation request for Chelsea. * Ep 9 ''Miss You Much'' -- Chelsea takes Aubree to her first dance class. * Ep 10 ''We Belong Together'' -- Chelsea becomes an esthetician graduate. * Ep 11' 'Out of the Blue' '-- Adam receives Chelsea's visitation objection. * Ep 12 ''What You See is Not What You Get'' -- Chelsea has a difficult time agreeing on a visitation schedule for Aubree. * Ep 13 ''That's the Way Love Goes'' -- Chelsea hears back from Adam regarding visitation agreements. Season 6 *Ep 1 - '''Keep It Moving - '''Chelsea is shocked when Adam decides he wants shared custody of Aubree. *Ep 2 - '''Shakedown - '''Chelsea and Adam's ex-girlfriend, Taylor fight his custody request. *Ep 3 - '''No Apologies - '''Chelsea and Adam retain lawyers for their custody battle. *Ep 4 - '''Not Good Enough' *Ep 5 -''' Can't Trust Them - 'Chelsea and Taylor's custody hearing against Adam intensifies. *Ep 6 - '''Walk Out - '''Chelsea learns information about Taylor that could impact her case in court. *Ep 7 - '''Wanna Love You - '''Chelsea and Adam face each other in court. *Ep 8 - '''What Makes You Happy ' Photo Gallery Chelsea & Aubree.jpeg Blonde Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea & Cole.jpeg Chelsea & Adam 16.png Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea & Randy.jpeg Chelsea.jpg Chelsea & Adam.jpeg Chelseafrieswiththat.png Chelseatexting.png Chelseacry.png Chelseahopesfornewguy.png Chelseaclothesshop.png ChelseaHouska.png Chelsea-and-aubree.png Chelsea.png Chelsea & Randy.jpeg|link=Chelsea Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 cast members Category:16 and Pregnant Category:16 and Pregnant cast members